Condenados (¿Qué tan borracho estás, Bankotsu)
by linithamonre77
Summary: Kagome está en el bar de Kagura, pasando el rato con sus amigas, pero ¿Cómo reaccionará Bankotsu cuando mire la manera de la que es observada la azabache? Fic participante del primer gran reto del circulo mercenario
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo ésta es una historia completamente mía y cualquier reproducción total y parcial de la misma es plagio y está penado por la ley._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el primer gran reto del circulo mercenario, del foro hazme el amor._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _La pareja es BankxKag (la adoración del circulo mercenario)._**

 ** _Puede haber OoC, la verdad no lo sé XD_**

 ** _Un saludito para Pau y AngelO que nos motivaron a escribir, mil gracias._**

* * *

 **Aventura- Dile al Amor**

Pues Dile Al Amor Que No Toque Mi Puerta

Que Yo No Estoy En Casa  
Que No Vuelva Mañana  
Ah Mi Corazón Ya Le Han Fallado En Ocasiones  
Me Fui De Vacaciones  
Lejos De Los Amores  
Ay Dile A Al Amor Que No Es Grato En Mi Vida  
Le Haré Mi Despedida Cuéntale Las Razones

* * *

 _ **Condenados (¿Qué tan borracho estás, Bankotsu?**_

-¿Podrían dejar de follarse con la mirada?, cariño, eso es vergonzoso.- decía la pelicorta mientras miraba a su amiga con reprobación.

Yura Sakagasami era una persona que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba. Era una persona directa, confiada en sí misma, y que acudía a sus amigas siempre y cuando fuese necesario.

Era una buena amiga, y por esa razón, miraba a su amiga, Kagome, como si quisiera darle un golpe en la cabeza y zamarrearla hasta que ésta no fuera consciente ni de sus estúpidos pensamientos.

¿Por qué las personas eran tan complicadas con lo que sentían?

Malditos estereotipos que dictaban qué hacer y qué no.

Kagome estaba vestida con una falda de tubo negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, una blusa marrón oscuro y unos zapatos altos de plataforma color ónix.

Sí, su amiga era lo suficientemente guapa como para andar mendigando amor. Pero era tan cabezota que ni siquiera ella la comprendía.

-Iugh, Yura, eso no es bonito, es más bien algo asqueroso.- dijo la azabache, mirándola con una mezcla de diversión y asco reflejados en el rostro.

Negó con la cabeza.

Su amiga era tan fácil de leer, todas las expresiones se encontraban impresas en su rostro.

-Cariño, seamos realistas; me gusta el sexo, el sexo es caliente, no me opongo a él ni de broma y creo que te hace falta divertirte más- dijo Yura, levantando dedo por dedo exponiéndole las razones por las que estaban en ese club.

-Por eso te ganas muchas reputaciones indeseadas, chica- dijo una voz suave tras ellas. Mirando con desaprobación el corto y escotado vestido negro de la pelicorta, Sango, la compañera de habitación de Kagome, se encontraba detrás de ellas enfundada en un vestido color rosa pálido, con su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y zapatos de tacón negros.

Siempre había pensado que el estilo de maquillaje de Kagome era mucho menos cargado que el de la castaña. El de la morena era para suavizar sus rasgos, mientras que el de Sango era para definir sus facciones.

Había veces que tenía que recordarse cómo era que ellas se habían convertido en amigas, ya que nadie hubiera creído ni en sus más locos sueños, que ellas pudieran coincidir.

-No es como si me anduviera escondiendo de los demás- dijo la pelicorta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero creo que estés mirándolo como cachorro enfermo de amor si es degradante para nosotras, Kagome- señaló la castaña.

-¿Eh?- Balbuceó la azabache. La verdad era que Bankotsu lucia lo bastante comible con esa camiseta gris que resaltaba sus ojos azules y esos jeans azules que se enmarcaban donde debían.

Era delicioso y no podía ocultar que hacáa delirar a la colegiala.

-Cariño, eres demasiado obvia, así que, deja de mirar a Bankotsu como un pedazo de carne antes de que me encaje un tenedor en el ojo por la frustración- atacó la pelicorta.

Kagome se sonrojó.

No sabía que estuviera siendo tan obvia para observar a su amigo de la infancia.

Desde que se habían conocido en la primaria, se habían vuelto la especie de buenos amigos que podía crearse con un amigo tan frio y a veces indiferente como el moreno.

-Lo siento- susurró la colegiala.

Sí, de verdad que necesitaría atropellar a Kagome con un camión cuando se trataba de Bankotsu, uno muy grande.

Negó con la cabeza.

La verdad es que no lo entendía.

Su amiga era un ser inteligente, pero a veces, sólo a veces, dejaba entrever lo mucho que le afectaba Bankotsu en realidad.

Aunque debía de darle crédito, Kagome se había mantenido bastante bien hasta ahora.

\- . - . -

\- Aniki, estás haciéndolo de nuevo- dijo el castaño sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Realmente no sabía quién tenía la sonrisa más grande y espeluznante, si el gato de Cheshire o Jakotsu.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió el moreno de forma seca.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero al diablo lo admitiría.

-Miras a Kagome-chan como si fuese tu mundo- dijo Jakotsu con estrellas bailándole en los ojos.

-Tch, Jakotsu, ¿sabes lo estúpidamente cursi que suena eso? Yo no creo en el amor, por si no lo recuerdas- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

Sólo él podía saber lo que nadaba en sus pensamientos.

La verdad es que Kagome se miraba bastante bien en esa ropa que portaba. La falda mostraba sus largas piernas y acentuaba las caderas de la joven. La blusa tenia mangas tres cuartos y era abierta de la parte superior, por lo que dejaba a la vista las suaves formas de sus hombros y la redondez de sus senos quedaba a la vista.

Se golpeó mentalmente.

Kagome era lo suficientemente atrevida y dulce al mismo tiempo como para saber que ya le había pertenecido a otro.

Apretó los dientes.

No quería imaginársela con otro.

-¿Qué estás pensando, aniki? Tienes una mirada de muerte- señaló el afeminado chico.

La verdad es que Bankotsu era bastante escalofriante cuando estaba molesto, y más aún.

Ésa era una de las principales razones por las que lo acompañaba, para evitar que le rompiera la cara a algún estúpido que mirara de una forma a Kagome.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

No había negado que miraba a Kagome, sólo descartó la forma de mirarla de manera cursi.

La verdad era más que evidente, a Bankotsu sólo le faltaba orinar alrededor de Kagome, cual perro, para demostrar su punto, y éste era, que Kagome tenía dueño, lo quisiera o no.

\- . - . -

\- Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estás?- musitó el peli plateado con voz ronca, estampando sus labios en la suave mejilla de la joven que se encontraba sentada en el taburete de la barra, charlando con Yura y Sango.

No podía negar que sus expectativas habían subido por los cielos cuando vio a Kagome en el bar de Kagura.

Acababa de tener una pelea con Kikyo, y ésta se había negado a darle sexo, alegando que necesitaba sentirse querida.

Y una mierda.

Kikyo era lo suficientemente egocéntrica para reprimirse si no tenía lo que quería a pedir de boca.

Y luego estaba Kagome.

A pesar de que había dejado a la azabache cuando salían, por la frívola pelinegra, ésta no se había inmutado.

Le había importado una mierda lo que pasaba con él, cualquier asunto relacionado a otra cosa que no fuese lo estrictamente permitido por las normas de lo qué debías o no hacerle a una amiga había sido alejado de la mentalidad de Kagome.

No podía negar que el tiempo había hecho mella en la figura de Kagome, eso y su dulzura, eran las facetas que hacían que cualquiera cayera a sus pies rendido.

Y ella era consciente de ello.

Era segura de sí misma y se desenvolvía perfectamente con el sexo opuesto.

Pero en sus ojos siempre había esa mirada, esa mirada de no estoy satisfecha y de que algo verdaderamente importante le faltaba, nublaba la vista de esos pacíficos ojos cafés chocolate.

-Bastante bien, ¿y tú, Inuyasha?- preguntó la azabache con curiosidad.

La verdad era que hacia bastante tiempo que habían hablado por última vez, y quisiera o no, Inuyasha había sido una parte de su vida, y no podía eliminarla.

Sango se levantó del taburete de al lado, tomando a Yura por la oreja.

-Auch, duele, duele- gritaba la pelicorta con voz chillona.

-Démosle su espacio, necesitan hablar- dijo la castaña.

La relación de Kagome con Inuyasha había sido bastante duradera, comparado con las relaciones anteriores de la azabache.

Si era sincera, ella aun albergaba esperanzas para ellos.

-Y una mierda Sango, ellos no necesitan hablar- respondió Yura a la defensiva.

-Claro que sí, y si sigues con ése lenguaje, nunca te casarás. Dios mío mujer, tienes el vocabulario de un camionero, tendré que restregarte la boca con jabón- dijo la castaña halando con mayor fuerza.

Yura se resignó.

-Cuídate, y no hagas nada que yo no haría, cariño- gritó por sobre el sonido de la música corriendo detrás de Sango, para que no le arrancase la oreja.

-Vaya amigas- dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

Kagome sonrió.

-Pueden ser bastante fastidiosas a veces- mencionó.

\- . - . -

Eso estaba mal.

El idiota mimado de Taisho no tenía por qué estar cerca de Kagome.

No de nuevo.

Había sido un dolor en el culo la última vez, y no permitiría que pasara de nuevo.

Se levantó tambaleándose.

Se había pasado un poco con las cervezas que había tomado, pero estaba en sus cabales lo suficiente como para golpear a Taisho con todas sus ganas.

-Aniki, detente- murmuró Bankotsu tomándolo del brazo.

El moreno lo miró fríamente.

A Jakotsu le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

Esa mirada mataba a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, y no estaba seguro de que Inuyasha fuera a quedar bien parado.

\- . - . -

Kagome estaba charlando animadamente con Inuyasha, que no se había percatado en el cambio de la posición del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Poco a poco se había acercado a ella, acechándola por completo, y ella estaba lo bastantemente enfrascada en la conversación para darse cuenta.

Para la mala suerte del oji dorado, Bankotsu estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

Maldijo entre dientes.

El moreno custodiaba a Kagome como si él fuera un perro guardián, y Kagome su preciado hueso.

-Gusto en verte, Bankotsu- dijo lo bastante alto para que el moreno lo escuchara, pero se acercó más a Kagome.

La distancia que estaba de él a ella, era menor a la permitida para lo que eran él y Kagome.

El oji azul pareció notar lo mismo en sus pensamientos, ya que lo miró con la mandíbula apretada.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- replicó con voz seca.

-Bankotsu, ¿estas ebrio?- musitó con preocupación la azabache, levantándose del taburete para poner su mano alrededor del brazo de Bankotsu.

-No te importa- respondió el moreno secamente, sin mirarla.

Kagome lo miró fijamente.

Y ahí se había ido su polvo de una noche.

Inuyasha Resopló frustrado.

Miró las manos de Kagome apretándose en puños.

Uh-oh.

El temperamento de mierda de Kagome estaba a punto de salir.

Le bullía por los poros.

3 – 2 – 1.

Explotó.

-Vete a la mierda entonces- gritó la azabache colérica.

Se alejó lanzando improperios y clavando los pies en el suelo alfombrado.

-No hay noche de sexo para ti, amigo- musitó Bankotsu con arrogancia. La sonrisa estaba extendiéndose por sus labios. Era un golpe bajo, pero había otros aún más.

-Eso significa que no la habrá para ti tampoco, amigo. Quiero ver como controlas a ese volcán en erupción- replicó el peli plata con una sonrisa adornando toda su cara, alejándose lentamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Mierda- dijo el moreno para sí mismo.

-.-.-

\- Kagome, ¿estás bien?- murmuró el moreno con preocupación lo bastante bien disimulada.

La había encontrado en el otro lado del bar sentada en uno de los largos sofá de cuero rojo, con el ceño fruncido y la cara enfurruñada.

Los demás hombres la miraban como si fuera sólo un pedazo de carne.

Masculló con rabia algo inteligible.

-No te importa una mierda- respondió con ira la azabache.

Carajo.

La chica podía ser lo bastante terca y testaruda.

Había salido con miles de chicas y aun no entendía como es que funcionaba Kagome Higurashi.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí como diera lugar.

-Vámonos- dijo el moreno con dureza.

-No me moveré de aquí- masculló la azabache con un puchero formado en sus labios.

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión-.

La tomó en brazos y la alzó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas, y procedió a sacarla del bar.

Jakotsu estaba en el fondo del bar, en el lugar que habían ocupado antes, alzando sus pulgares con una sonrisa deseándole que tuviera suerte de manera silenciosa.

-.-.-

-Bájame Bankotsu, maldita sea- gritaba la azabache y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero pareciera que estaba siendo cargada por un muro de granito. El moreno caminaba a paso rápido y la ignoraba.

Cruzaba calles y se detenía cuando debía de detenerse.

-Gritaré Bankotsu, te lo advierto- dijo Kagome sintiéndose ignorada como por décima vez.

-Claro que lo harás, pero de placer- musitó el moreno, deteniéndose en la puerta de su apartamento y depositándola en el suelo

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó la morena con más fuerza.

Mierda Kagome, ¿podrías cerrar la boca un momento? Quisiera encontrar mis llaves con tranquilidad- dijo el moreno con voz fría.

Kagome se agachó y se quitó uno de los zapatos.

Estaba quitándose el otro cuando escuchó el clic del cerrojo siendo abierto.

Tragó saliva.

No había estado a solas con Bankotsu en su apartamento desde hace más de un año, después de que terminó con Inuyasha.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Kagome?- dijo el moreno observándola con una interrogante pintada en la cara.

-Me voy- respondió la chica, soltando la última correa de sus zapatos de plataforma. Y recogiéndolos del suelo para correr como el infierno.

Cuando estaba por pegar la carrera, su muñeca fue apresada por una mano fuerte y cálida.

La haló con fuerza, y la recargó contra la puerta, entrelazando sus piernas entre las de ella.

Sus muñecas estaban apretadas con fuerza, cuando el moreno estampó su boca contra la de ella.

La besó con fuerza y fiereza, moviendo sus expertos labios por sobre los de Kagome. Con la lengua recorrió alrededor de los labios de la chica, sacándole un suspiro de entre su boca. Mordisqueó los labios de la morena levemente y bajó sus manos a sus caderas para apresarla aún más contra él.

Pegó su duro y fuerte cuerpo contra el suave y frágil de Kagome.

Fue un beso largo.

Aparte de todo, Kagome le estaba correspondiendo.

A él.

No a Inuyasha, no a Hoyo, no a la fila de idiotas con los que había salido.

Porque lo sabía, y no importaba si el alcohol no se había diluido completamente de su organismo.

Cuando por fin la falta de aire se hizo presente, pegó frente a la de la azabache y la miró fijamente.

El azul del océano y el chocolate derretido se enfrentaban de nuevo.

-No saldrás de ésa habitación hasta mañana. Estas condenada Kagome- mencionó Bankotsu con una sonrisa arrogantemente maliciosa adornando su rostro y levantando a Kagome por las piernas y cargándola como si fuese una princesa, entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta de la habitación que traería tantas promesas de amor y pasión ésa noche.

Después de todo, a veces no es tan malo que cupido toque tu puerta.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué opinan? ¿Aquí lo dejamos? la verdad es que esperaba escribir mi primer lemon con este reto, y de hecho, iba a ser en este capitulo, pero por cosas de la vida quedó así._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y me digan qué les pareció por favor._**

 ** _Si los comentarios son favorables, escribo la continuacion, ustedes me dicen si quieren éste final ó que continue._**

 ** _Besos y que estén bien._**

 ** _Linitha-chan*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo ésta es una historia completamente mía y cualquier reproducción total y parcial de la misma es plagio y está penado por la ley._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el primer gran reto del circulo mercenario, del foro hazme el amor._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _La pareja es BankxKag (la adoración del circulo mercenario)._**

 ** _Puede haber OoC, la verdad no lo sé XD_**

 ** _Un saludito para Pau y AngelO que nos motivaron a escribir, mil gracias._**

* * *

 **Shakira- Hay Amores**

Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti.

Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen  
y en las noches de otoño reverdecen,  
tal como el amor que siento yo por ti.

* * *

 _ **Condenados (¿Qué tan borracho estás, Bankotsu?)**_

Cerró la puerta con el pie, y la haló con fuerza hacia él, abrazándola contra su pecho

\- Bankotsu, ¿Qué haces?- cuestionó la pelinegra con voz entrecortada.

El moreno sonrió.

La ponía nerviosa.

\- Lo que me apetece- susurró tomando la cara entre sus manos y besándola con fuerza.

El beso se estaba prolongando, haciendo mella la falta de aire entre ellos.

El moreno se retiró y la observó fijamente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Respiraba agitadamente y tomaba bocanadas de aire con la boca.

Se veía preciosa.

Como un depredador al acecho, acortó la distancia que había hecho al separarse para tomar aire, y la tomó de la cintura con fuerza. Con su mano libre le tomó el mentón y alzándole la barbilla, comenzó a repartir besos suaves por su cuerpo.

Le besó el punto sensible detrás de la oreja, causándole un estremecimiento a la chica. La sintió temblar entre sus dedos.

Sus labios bajaron lentamente a su clavícula, sintiendo el pulso acelerado de la colegiala que estaba bajo sus labios.

Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró despacio con voz ronca, provocando que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Sonrió internamente.

\- Kagome, tú ¿me deseas?- interrogó el moreno.

Observó a la chica que pareció tensarse después de su pregunta.

Después de un tiempo sin responder, la joven asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

El moreno se sorprendió de su reacción, la chica no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que comenzó a tocarla.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se rascó la nuca.

Demonios.

Kagome estaba incomoda.

Y al parecer por su reacción, al borde de lo incomoda.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kagome?- le dijo el moreno, esta vez, sin ocultar su preocupación hacia ella.

La chica levantó sus ojos chocolates.

Estaban empapados en lágrimas.

Mierda.

El moreno resopló frustrado, alejándose de la chica, pensando en que acción había realizado para ofender a Kagome.

Se acercó a la barra de la cocina, y se agachó sacando de la alacena una botella de whisky.

Sacó un riedel, abrió la puerta del congelador y buscó un par de hielos, introduciéndolos en el vaso.

Cuando estaba por vaciar el contenido de la botella, sintió un pequeño agarre a su espalda.

De reojo, observó que era Kagome, que se limpiaba la cara con una mano, y con la otra, halaba a Bankotsu de la camisa.

Tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

Trató de alejarse de ella, sin embargo, su agarre era firme.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bankotsu?- cuestionó la morena. -¿crees que embriagándote vas a solucionar todo?, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, esta vez, alzando la voz.

El moreno dejó el vaso en la barra de la cocina molesto, y empujándola con su hombro, salió de la cocina dejando a Kagome de pie tras él, mirándolo fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sintió como la mierda, pero sabía que si se giraba a verla, Kagome descubriría más cosas de las que debería.

Suspiró derrotado.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se tomó la cara entre las manos, frustrado.

Después de unos minutos, sintió el sillón hundirse bajo el peso de la chica.

Se había formado un incómodo silencio, que fácilmente podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

\- Bankotsu, yo…- comenzó a hablar la chica, siendo cortada por la voz tajante del moreno.

\- ¿Estas incomoda, Kagome? ¿Te sientes incomoda a mi alrededor, no es así?

\- No, yo…- comenzó a explicarse la chica, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

\- No soy ciego Kagome, pero si tan incómoda estás, ¿Por qué no decías nada mientras te besaba? ¿eh? Recuerdo perfectamente que mientras estabas entre mis brazos, ninguna negativa salió de tu boca. Así que no entiendo cuál es el maldito problema- dijo encarándola con voz ronca, esta vez por motivo de su mal carácter que estaba bullendo como cráteres a punto de hacer erupción.

Kagome se encogió en el sillón. Y se recargó en la punta mas alejada de él.

Maldición.

La estaba alejando de él.

Se levantó, y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

Se sentó a su lado.

Sus muslos se tocaban y estaban codo a codo uno junto al otro.

Lentamente, tomó su mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se limitó solamente a observar el contraste que hacia su mano grande y morena, a comparación de la de la chica que era mucho más clara y pequeña.

La observó de reojo.

Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco, fue deslizando su mano de la de ella, y procedió a acariciar el punto sensible de la muñeca de la chica.

Tragó saliva.

Se estaba conteniendo de hacer muchas cosas con su mejor amiga.

Su mejor amiga que pensaba que estaba borracho.

Borracho.

Esperen un momento…

¡Borracho!

Era por eso que Kagome no quería que la tocase.

Se reprimió de soltar una carcajada.

La temperamental chica pensaba que sus reacciones de calentura eran producto del alcohol que pensaba que no había salido de su sistema.

Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro.

Comenzó a hacer suaves círculos con su pulgar en la suave piel de la muñeca de la chica. Seguía observándola. Su expresión no se había inmutado ni siquiera un poco.

Esta vez la sonrisa llegó a los azules ojos.

Probaría el autocontrol de la chica.

Así que, lentamente desplazó su mano por el antebrazo de la joven.

Los vellos del brazo de la chica se erizaban bajo su tacto, sin embargo, la chica lo miraba fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Bien.

Kagome quería jugar duro.

Por él no había problema, si quería jugar, jugarían.

Siguió acariciándola despacio.

Esta vez, su mano subió a los hombros de la chica.

Estampó sus labios en la mejilla de la chica. Esta vez, la sintió temblar levemente bajo sus brazos.

El moreno no sabía que pensar, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, cuestionándose si debería o no arriesgar su amistad por ese momento. Sus sentidos posesivos despertaron. No quería a Kagome con otra persona. La quería para él y solo para él. Y para ello, tendría que decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Esperen…

¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo empezó a sentir eso por Kagome?

Apartó sus complicados pensamientos, concentrándose en la suave piel de la chica. Puso una mano en su nuca, acariciándolo suavemente, sus labios se dirigieron a la comisura de los de ella.

Sus alientos se entremezclaban cuando el joven susurró a estrechos centímetros de sus labios.

\- Si quieres que me detenga, hazlo Kagome. Dímelo.- decía el moreno depositando un beso en los labios de la colegiala.

Esta vez no había agresividad.

Sabía que conseguiría más cosas por las buenas que a la fuerza.

Su otra mano comenzó a acariciar la cintura de la azabache.

-.-.-.-.

Deseaba como el infierno acabar con esa blusa y esa falda que se interponían en el camino.

Levanta la mirada y la luz de la sala se proyecta en sus ojos.

No quiere que me detenga.

Kagome no quiere que me detenga.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. Santo mierda, se estaba comportando como un crío de trece años. Había estado con decenas de mujeres, y ninguno le había hecho lo que Kagome al darle solo una simple mirada de aprobación.

Era un imbécil.

Pero no importaba.

-.-.-.-.

La tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Comenzó a repartir suaves besos por el hombro de la chica.

La escuchó jadear y su entrepierna vibró.

Estaba por acariciarla de nuevo cuando sintió a la chica removerse sobre él.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

De repente la realidad vino a él y se sintió asqueado.

Kagome no quería estar con él.

Era un completo misterio lo que le pasaba por la mente. No había dicho nada en toda la noche.

Se sintió estúpido.

Sumó dos más dos y estaba empezando a pensar con la cabeza fría y a hacer conjeturas cuando sintió el peso de la azabache por sobre el suyo de nuevo.

Esta vez, Kagome estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y lo halaba del cuello hacia ella.

Estaba a punto de objetar algo, cuando sintió los suaves labios de la chica sobre los de él. Sintió tantas cosas.

Estaba molesto por que se había removido momentos atrás, estaba gozando en grande que la chica lo estuviera besando, estaba confundido por sus sentimientos hacia la morena y estaba furioso pensando que ella podría haber pensado en alguien más.

Pero todo se deslizó fuera cuando la chica comenzó a frotarse contra él suavemente.

El moreno gruñó.

Kagome no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el suave beso de la chica. La tomó de la nuca, acercándola más a él.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, y la lengua del moreno se abrió paso por la boca de la joven. Acarició su lengua despacio, logrando una danza fiera entre ellas de la que no tenían idea de cómo controlar.

Sus más bajos instintos estaban tomando lugar. La habitación comenzó a sentirse más caliente.

La morena acariciaba el pecho de Bankotsu por sobre la fina camiseta gris.

Se mordió el labio.

Le encantaba como se veía el muchacho en ella.

Pero estaba más que segura que le encantaría como se vería el joven sin ella.

Su mente comenzó a divagar y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Bankotsu tal vez era verdad.

No habia otro lugar en donde quisiese estar.

De verdad pasaba.

Estaba condenada.

Condenada a las suaves caricias del moreno que hacían que su cuerpo temblara de excitación y deseo.

Estaba feliz.

Se dejó llevar y comenzó a desabotonar los botones de la fina camiseta del chico, deshaciéndose de ésta última, exponiendo el fornido y trabajado pecho desnudo.

Tragó saliva.

Eso era lo que siempre había querido. Estar con Bankotsu.

Y ahora se encontraba con los nervios disparándose en su estómago como balas.

Echó a sus estúpidos pensamientos por la borda.

No tenía que preocuparse por tonterías.

Si Bankotsu solo la amaba un momento, que así fuera.

Se preguntaba si el diablo venía a tratar con ella, estaba bastante segura de que cambiaría muchas cosas para estar con Bankotsu.

Tanto, que por más que le doliese, podría alejarse de él si se lo pidiera.

Lo amaba demasiado para retenerlo con ella si no la amaba.

Así que dirigió sus oscuros orbes a las azules de él y se encontró con su mirada dilatada por el deseo.

Comenzó a acariciar el suave pecho del moreno cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. El moreno estaba acariciándole los muslos por debajo de la falda.

\- ¿No creías que serias la única en divertirte, o si?- cuestionó el moreno con una arrogante sonrisa.

Para demostrar su punto, sus manos se dirigieron al suave trasero de la chica, dándoles un apretón.

Se sintió hervir por dentro.

Las sensaciones bullían de su interior rápidamente acabando con todo a su paso.

Los labios del moreno se encontraron con los de ella.

La tomó de los muslos, acercándola más a él y pegándola con su duro cuerpo.

Kagome jadeó.

Sus sexos se rozaban.

Mucho.

Lo único que los separaba era la fina tela de las bragas de encaje de la chica, y el pantalón del moreno.

Bankotsu comenzó a subir las manos posándolas en la cintura de la chica.

Las callosas manos del moreno, recorrían la piel de la azabache por debajo de la blusa.

Tomó el dobladillo de la blusa de la chica y la subió por encima de su cabeza exponiendo la dorada piel de la chica con un sujetador negro.

Su mente grabó a fuego a esa chica que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Al rostro suave, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados provocado por los labios de él.

Sus labios buscaron a los del moreno, estaban devorándose entre ellos.

No sabían dónde empezaba las manos de uno ni de otro.

El moreno haló la falda de Kagome, exponiendo las largas piernas de la chica.

Sí, se retractaba.

Era ésta la imagen que jamás olvidaría de la colegiala.

O tal vez cambiaria de opinión cuando la viera completamente desnuda.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de Kagome desabrochar su pantalón con parsimonia.

Casi suelta un grito de frustración, pero éste se vió detenido por los labios de la chica y por las manos que bajaban su pantalón.

Se miraron fijamente.

Ambos estaban solamente en ropa interior.

La muchacha se sonrojó al ver que el miembro del chico se encontraba completamente erecto, lo que le causó gracia al joven que le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

La posicionó sobre él, logrando que ambos dieran un gemido por la poca ropa que les faltaba para que sus partes íntimas se tocaran.

Bankotsu desabrochó el sujetador de Kagome, y comenzó a amasar y a acariciar los suaves pechos que se encontraban enfrente de él.

Comenzó a hacer círculos sobre sus pulgares sobre el pezón de la chica, logrando que se endureciera y la joven gimiera.

Maldición.

Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Llevó sus labios hacia los pequeños botones rosados y mordió uno de ellos, haciendo que la azabache se arqueara bajo sus manos y se expusiera más a él.

Las manos de la chica se movían lentamente por su pecho enviándole oleadas de puro placer y excitación.

Siguió besándola y con una de sus manos, la acaricio sobre sus bragas.

Dios.

Estaba tan mojada.

Y era por él.

Sólo por él.

Gruñó y comenzó a frotar su pulgar contra el sexo de la joven, haciendo que ella soltara su nombre entre gemidos.

Se sintió en el séptimo cielo cuando escuchó a la chica gritar su nombre.

Se deshizo de las bragas de la chica, y comenzó a introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos, viéndola a los ojos fijamente y observando las pupilas dilatadas de la chica que se cerraban por el placer.

Comenzó a introducirlos y sacarlos en la húmeda cavidad vaginal de la chica. Cada vez mas rápido.

Ambos gemían los nombres del otro, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones al que estaban siendo expuestos.

La azabache metió la mano bajo el bóxer del moreno, acariciando toda su longitud, provocando que el moreno soltara un gruñido gutural.

Comenzó a sacar el bóxer del chico y cuando éste estuvo en el suelo, subió sus manos lentamente por las piernas del moreno, que se encontraba sorprendido y más que excitado por la sensualidad que la azabache desprendía.

Bankotsu la haló con fuerza, provocando que el duro miembro del moreno chocara con la húmeda cavidad de la chica.

Comenzaron a frotarse lentamente.

Gimiendo y encendiendo aún más sus cuerpos y la habitación en la que se encontraban.

\- Kagome- gruñó el moreno con voz ronca.

\- ¿S..si?- respondió la azabache con voz agitada, cerrando los ojos por los roces que le daba el moreno.

\- Cabálgame- ordenó el moreno.

La azabache se mordió los labios, sorprendida por la invitación, más bien, la orden que el moreno le había dado.

Empujó al moreno, haciendo que se recostara sobre el reposa brazos del sofá y se colocó sobre él.

Bankotsu la jaló de la cintura hacia él, logrando que su miembro entrara en la mojada vagina de la chica.

Cerraron los ojos. Abrumándose por la sensación de estar en el cuerpo del otro.

Fundidos en uno solo.

Lentamente, la azabache comenzó a moverse sobre el moreno, siguiendo la orden del joven.

Los movimientos comenzaron a volverse frenéticos.

El moreno la sostenía de la cintura levantándola apenas, para volverla a jalar con fuerza, favoreciendo a una dura penetración.

Iban cada vez más rápido en sus embestidas.

Kagome sentía una sensación arremolinándose en sus entrañas.

Estaba bastante segura de que Bankotsu la amaba.

Más le valía al desgraciado que lo hiciera, de lo contrario, su cabeza volaría.

Llegando al clímax, Bankotsu la abrazó y le susurró al oído tres palabras que la dejaron completamente helada.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, siguió moviéndose hasta que obtuvieron la cumbre del placer, obteniendo como resultado, el orgasmo más devastador que obtendrían de la persona a la que pertenecían.

Acostándose sobre el moreno, ya más relajada, recordó con una sonrisa las palabras que le había dicho el moreno.

"Estas condenada, Kagome"

\- . - . -

El moreno abrió los ojos, desperezándose lentamente.

Sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda, y alzó su brazo, encontrándose con la fina tela de la camiseta.

Un momento.

Su camiseta.

Observó a su alrededor, encontrando el motivo de su dolor de espalda.

Había pasado la noche acostado en el sillón.

Y estaba vestido.

Y la más importante, Kagome no estaba.

No había ni rastro de la ropa de la chica, y él estaba solo, vestido.

Se maldijo internamente.

Había sido solo un sueño.

El mejor maldito sueño que había tenido en su vida.

Resopló frustrado, había parecido tan real.

\- . - . -

Bankotsu salió de la ducha.

Había tenido que darse una ducha helada para bajarse la enorme erección que el sueño con Kagome le había dejado.

Estaba cruzando el pasillo del salón, cuando un fuerte aroma a panqueques lo golpeó en la cara.

Caminando sigilosamente, fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose con Kagome en una camiseta y pantalón de pijama de él, cantando suavemente y haciendo el desayuno.

Sintió que la realidad lo golpeó.

Tal vez no había sido un sueño.

Tal vez Kagome de verdad había hecho el amor con él.

Sin ningún motivo aparente, el corazón del muchacho dio un salto por saber que la chica se había quedado toda la noche con él.

Al ver el pequeño cuerpo enfundado en ropas de él, sintió unas ganas de posesión inmensas.

Sigilosamente, se deslizó a la cocina y se posicionó detrás de la azabache, puso las manos en su cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

\- Hmm, ya despertaste- dijo la azabache con voz suave.

\- Shh- dijo el moreno, apretando unos de los senos de la azabache que gemía recargándose contra el fornido pecho desnudo del muchacho.

\- Bankotsu, déjame hacer el desayuno por favor- dijo la muchacha con suspiros entrecortados que se asomaban fuera de sus labios.

\- Prefiero comerte a ti- dijo el moreno con voz ronca, presionando su duro miembro contra el trasero de la azabache.

Kagome se mordió el labio.

\- Maldición Bankotsu, es por esto que te quedaste a dormir en el sofá anoche- dijo la chica, separando su cuerpo y amenazando al moreno con la espátula de con la que estaba elaborando los panqueques.

Como por arte de magia, los recuerdos volvieron de golpe a la cabeza del moreno…

-.-.-

\- Kagome- gruñía el moreno nombrando a la azabache que se encontraba medio dormida junto a él en el sofá, acurrucada contra su pecho.

\- ¿Hmm?- preguntaba la chica entre sueños.

\- Aun no he terminado contigo- dijo el moreno con voz ronca.

Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron de golpe.

Como pudo, se deshizo del agarre del moreno, tomó su ropa, y comenzó a vestirse lentamente.

El corazón del moreno se estrujó.

Kagome pensaba irse.

\- ¿Qué carajos haces, Kagome?- cuestionó el moreno enojado.

\- Vistete, Bankotsu- dijo la azabache con voz seria.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Kagome?- cuestionó el moreno, tomando el pantalón y comenzando a introducirlo en sus piernas.

Cuando se vió vestido por fin, se giró a la azabache que lo miraba fijamente.

Kagome se acercó hacia él y poniendo un dedo en su pecho comenzó a golpearlo lentamente.

\- ¡Eres un maldito insaciable! ¡DÉJAME DORMIR!- gritó la chica, y salió corriendo.

Aghh.

Había olvidado el maldito humor que Kagome tenía si la despertaban cuando se enojaba.

El moreno la siguió y cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación, esquivó una almohada que venia volando y se estrelló en contra de la pared. Encontró a una manta en el suelo, y levantó la vista a una colérica Kagome que le gritó:

\- ¡Espero que duermas cómodo en el sofá, MALDITO NINFÓMANO!

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara, así sin más.

Estaba molesto, pero luego la risa le ganó y retumbó por el pasillo. Soltando una limpia carcajada, tomó la almohada y la manta del suelo.

Con una sonrisa, caminó por el pasillo para dormir en el sofá.

Maldita bruja.

-.-.-

-Ah sí, me gritaste ninfómano- recordó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante.

La azabache se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Tomó el plato del desayuno, y lo estrelló en el estómago del moreno.

\- Sólo cállate y come- ordeno Kagome, tomando su plato y sentándose en la barra, para posteriormente servir en un vaso la leche que estaba previamente sobre la encimera.

El moreno se sentó y compartieron la comida en silencio.

Era agradable sin embargo.

La muchacha tomó una servilleta para limpiarse las comisuras de la boca y levantó la vista, percatándose de que el moreno la estaba observando.

\- Tenemos que ir a mi casa, no dije donde dormiría anoche- murmuró la azabache.

El moreno solo asintió.

Si bien, no había tenido suficiente de la morena, sabía que tenía que reportarse en su casa o su madre movería los infiernos para encontrarla.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Sabía que Naomi Higurashi, a pesar de ser una madre agradable y amable, cuando estaba enojada era el mismísimo diablo.

Después de comer, se levantaron y lavaron los platos en silencio, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices entre ellos.

Sólo ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido esa noche en ese apartamento, y entre ellos se quedaría.

-.-.-

-Bankotsu Hiba, ¿me podrías decir qué demonios estaba haciendo mi hija en tu apartamento anoche?- cuestionó la Higurashi mayor con una mirada fría, que hizo que ambos jóvenes se alejaran lo mayormente posible del espacio vital de la joven madre, que parecía acuchillarlos a ambos con los ojos.

\- Yo…- empezó a balbucear el moreno.

Era la primera vez que estaba nervioso en su vida, aunque había estado en esa casa miles de veces, que hasta era su segundo o tercer hogar.

\- Estuve enferma anoche, mamá- se excusó la azabache, salvándolo de responder y de contestar una tontería que podría delatarlos a ambos.

La mujer los miró con ojos de halcón, buscando un indicio de mentira en ellos.

Los jóvenes habían puesto en su cara las expresiones más sinceras que tenían, por lo que la joven mujer se transformó completamente en solo dulzura y les ofreció desayunar.

Salió tranquilamente cantando por la cocina.

Sí, las Higurashi tenían un carácter muy peculiar, pensó Bankotsu.

Se giró para buscar a la morena y la encontró abriendo las puertas del templo en el que vivían y saliendo por ésta al patio.

La siguió y la encontró sentada en el banco de piedra, a los pies del milenario árbol.

Se sentó junto a ella.

\- Así que enferma, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber que enfermedad era esa?- le preguntó el moreno con arrogancia.

Kagome sonrió lentamente y entrelazó sus manos con las del chico. Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada interrogante de su mejor amigo.

\- Simple Bankotsu, estoy enferma de amor.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué opinan? ¿Aquí lo dejamos? la verdad es que esperaba escribir mi primer lemon con este reto, y de hecho, quedó así, espero haber superado las espectativas jaja_**

 ** _Espero que les guste y me digan qué les pareció por favor._**

 ** _Si los comentarios son favorables, escribo la epílogo, ustedes me dicen si quieren éste final ó que continúe._**

 ** _Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz... Bueno, aquí vamos:_**

 ** _\- Camillavilarg: muchas gracias por haber comentado en el capitulo anterior, me hace inmensamente feliz. Aquí te traigo la continuación, espero que te guste_**

 ** _\- AngeelO: Aide de mi corazón, muchas gracias por darte tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar el review, jajaj que tu con tus pervertideses, me dió mucha risa el comentario y gracias, tuve que leer varias veces para ver donde estaba el error, espero que este capitulo lo compense ;)_**

 ** _\- rogue85: Pao, muchas gracias por hacer este reto, que nos motivó a tantas a hacer nuevos fics de nuestra pareja preferida, lastima que no puedas votar por ser mediadora, pero dejar el review hizo que me pusiera muy feliz, muchas gracias :)_**

 ** _\- Inuroux: querida roux, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste :*_**

 ** _\- Yuli: Fabi, desde cuando que no leía nada tuyo, no te preocupes, ya llevo como tres hojas de word de Ya no quiero, es un avance, ya que estaba en examenes jaja y tus ruegos son escuchados mujer, aquí está la continuación. Solo espero que te guste :)_**

 ** _\- Akane Kou: HOLA! y bienvenida a los fics del circulo mercenario, espero que te haya gustado, aquí está la continuación :)_**

 ** _\- Nina Shichinintai: muchas gracias Javi, e igualmente mucha suerte para ti en el reto, aquí esta la continuación, nos leemos :*_**

 ** _Besos y que estén bien._**

 ** _Linitha-chan*_**


	3. Epílogo

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo ésta es una historia completamente mía y cualquier reproducción total y parcial de la misma es plagio y está penado por la ley._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el primer gran reto del circulo mercenario, del foro hazme el amor._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _La pareja es BankxKag (la adoración del circulo mercenario)._**

 ** _Puede haber OoC, la verdad no lo sé XD_**

 ** _Un saludito para Pau y AngelO que nos motivaron a escribir, mil gracias._**

* * *

 **Boyce Avenue- One Life**

Abre tus ojos y ten en cuenta que eres libre para volver a la vida.  
Tienes que vivir mientras puedas,sólo tenemos una vida.

Mira al cielo, no dejes que te pase de largo.  
Tienes que vivir mientras puedes, sólo tenemos una vida.

* * *

 _ **Condenados (¿Qué tan borracho estás, Bankotsu?)**_

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió a la joven mujer de ojos cafés que estaba en la cocina preparando una elaborada cena.

Se secó las manos y corrió dirigiéndose a la puerta con entusiasmo.

Se cepilló el cabello con los dedos y tomó el pomo, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara cuando vio al individuo que se encontraba de pie, en un traje gris y desanudándose la corbata.

\- Pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo la mujer de cabellos azabaches, aferrándose a él en un fuerte abrazo cuando abrió la puerta.

El oji dorado le devolvió el abrazo y aspiró la dulce fragancia de su cabello.

\- Buenas noches, Kagome.

Exclamó el peli plateado entrando por el umbral de la casa, siguiendo a la pequeña figura de la treintañera.

\- Debes de estar hambriento, Inuyasha, vamos- murmuró Kagome, dándose la vuelta lo justo para mirarlo por sobre su hombro y seguir su camino hacia la cocina.

\- Claro.- respondió el peli plateado, entrando por la puerta de la cocina - ¿Los niños se han dormido ya?

\- No. Kaoru es una bala cuando come chocolate, lo sabes, y Kyoya está buscándola desde hace un buen rato.- dijo la azabache, abriendo la puerta del horno para asegurarse de que la cena no estuviera quemándose.

\- Los años pasan rápido, Kagome, y tú sigues siendo la misma de siempre- exclamó Inuyasha, recargándose en la barra, observando a Kagome fijamente.

La morena se giró, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una profunda voz se escuchó en la estancia.

\- Voy a fingir que no vi que estás coqueteando descaradamente con mi esposa, bastardo.

Kagome sonrió al ver a su amado esposo, que al parecer había llegado del trabajo y ella no se había percatado.

En un brazo traía a su pequeña de cabellos azabaches y en la otra, acercaba al pequeño Kyouya y le acariciaba su oscura melena rizada.

Se mordió el labio.

Aunque los años pasaran, seguía amando como una muchacha a ese moreno que la miraba con unos ojos ardiendo en deseo y amor.

Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Escucharon un bufido y un respingo.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿saben?- exclamó el oji dorado haciendo un puchero al ver que ya no era el centro de atención.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Me importa una mierda- dijo el moreno, depositando a la niña en la silla para posteriormente encogerse de hombros.

La morena resopló furiosa, y tomó a ambos hombres de los oídos para posteriormente halarlos hacia la sala. Los soltó de golpe, haciendo que ambos hombres la observaran hacia arriba.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarles sobre el uso de su lenguaje en esta casa? Hay niños observando y…- la mujer calló ya que fue interrumpida por la voz del oji dorado.

\- ¿Sabes lo increíblemente sexy que te ves cuando te enojas?

Ups.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo decir el oji dorado, antes de ser tomado por el cuello de la camiseta.

Los ojos azules del moreno refulgían de furia contenida.

Cada maldito mes, el idiota que tenía entre sus manos, venía a cenar con su esposa y con su familia.

Y cada maldito mes, el bastardo se iba sin cenar por los malditos comentarios imprudentes que soltaba.

Lo miró a la cara, encontrándose con una media sonrisa en la cara del peli plateado.

Fue entonces cuando se percató del suave agarre que mantenía su esposa en su camisa. La miró a los ojos, y la mujer le dio una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que no había problema y que no se molestara.

Lo soltó de mala gana y pasando las manos por su cara, le ladró al padrino de su hija:

\- Un comentario más y te echaré a patadas si es necesario.

Comenzó a caminar con paso airado a la cocina, dejando a su esposa y a su ex novio de la juventud en la sala.

Solos.

Aghh.

Solo de pensarlo cerca de su mujer, le daban ganas de golpear a la pared.

Escuchó la suave risa de su esposa, y su mirada se suavizó un poco.

Se sentó entre sus pequeños, esperando a que Kagome viniera a cenar con ellos.

-.-.-.-.

\- Sigues siendo un celoso cuando se trata de Inuyasha ¿eh?- dijo la morena en tono burlón, cuando la encontró sentada en su cama con ropa de cama, leyendo un libro.

\- Con ese idiota nunca es suficiente- exclamó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose al lecho, para posteriormente acostarse al lado de su esposa y acercarla a él provocando que dejara el libro en la mesita de noche.

\- Su matrimonio con Sayuri va más que bien ¿sabes? Creo que dejar a Kikyo fue una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho- mencionó la azabache con entusiasmo.

El moreno apretó más su agarre, colocando una mano en su cintura y su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

La mujer suspiró.

Los años corrían y ése hombre le seguía provocando las mismas sensaciones que cuando era joven. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios al sentirse feliz. Y que estuviera con sólo un pantalón de pijama y el duro abdomen a su vista no ayudaba demasiado. Reprimió una carcajada por sus pensamientos.

Su familia estaba unida, Visitaban a la casa de sus padres cada cierto tiempo, tenían un trabajo agradable, y unos preciosos hijos.

Sintió una suave presión de los labios del moreno en su cuello, provocando que cerrara los ojos y disfrutara el momento.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- murmuró Bankotsu en voz baja.

Ella amaba esa voz ronca y sexy que le daba a ella, y sólo a ella.

Se giró y le besó en los labios suavemente. Levantó la mirada encontrándose en la mirada interrogante de su esposo. Sonrió levemente.

\- En todo y en nada- respondió la azabache.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?- replicó el moreno.

\- Solo recordaba. De la vez que nos conocimos- dijo la azabache.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó Bankotsu.

\- Verás…

\- . - . -

 _Una pequeña niña de seis años de edad, se encontraba haciendo fila para comprar un helado._

 _Su cabello era detenido por una diadema amarilla y su vestido rosa nuevo que su mamá le había puesto en la mañana, la tenía lo bastante contenta, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Estaba esperando, haciendo de todo el uso de la paciencia que puede tener una niña de seis años._

 _Cuando por fin fue su turno, pidió su helado._

 _Su favorito, de chocolate._

 _Le sonrió a la joven mujer de cabellos rojizos, que le había preguntado cuál sabor quería. Cuando pagó con unas cuantas monedas, se encontraba por saborear su helado cuando sintió un tirón en su cabello._

 _Decidió ignorarlo y seguir caminando a la banca en donde estaban sus padres esperándola, cuando de nuevo sintió un tirón en su cabellera azabache._

 _Molesta, se giró para encontrarse con unos niños que por su estatura, indicaban que eran mayores que ella. La impresión de verlos no duró mucho tiempo, ya que sintió el cono deslizarse entre sus dedos por el arrebato que un niño castaño le estaba dando._

 _La sonrisa del infante era maliciosa, cosa que Kagome no entendía, hasta que sintió una presión helada en su pecho._

 _Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con el cono de helado embarrado en su vestido._

 _En su nuevo vestido. El que la tenía tan contenta ese día._

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar._

 _Se sintió peor cuando escuchó las risas de los que la rodeaba. Estaba por marcharse a llorar en el regazo de su madre, cuando sintió que la presión del helado era menos y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un niño de trenza color azabache, que tenía el cono en su mano derecha._

 _Lo vio estrellar el cono en la cabeza del responsable por la mancha café de su vestido rosado._

 _Se sacudió la mano y les dijo con voz molesta._

 _\- Váyanse a molestar alguien de su tamaño, ¡Idiotas!_

 _La morena no sabía por qué estar más sorprendida._

 _Si por que la habían defendido, o porque jamás en su corta vida había escuchado la palabra idiota de un niño._

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al encontrarse con los azules del moreno._

 _\- Pero qué…- resopló el moreno molesto al mirarla, pero fue cortado por la azabache._

 _\- ¡Gracias! No sé qué hubiera pasado si no me ayudaras._

 _\- No es nada.- respondió el moreno, rascándose la nuca incómodo._

 _\- Me llamo Kagome, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la niña con entusiasmo, tendiéndole la mano, esperando un amistoso apretón._

 _Apretón que no llegó por supuesto._

 _Miró al moreno, alejarse, al igual que el sol que se ocultaba porque ya había hecho su recorrido._

 _En ese momento, quiso alargar la mano para alcanzarlo, y tal vez reprenderlo por ser tan grosero y dejarla hablando sola, cuando recibió su respuesta a lo lejos, en una voz tan baja que no la habría escuchado si no estuviera prestando atención._

 _-Bankotsu._

\- . - . -

El moreno sonrió, al saber que ella también lo recordaba.

\- Sí, recuerdo que fuiste muy insistente después de ello- dijo el moreno, apretándola contra él y entrelazando sus largas piernas con las suaves de ella.

\- ¡No es cierto!

El moreno reprimió una carcajada al ver los labios fruncidos de su temperamental esposa.

Comenzó a hacer suaves círculos en la piel de la espalda expuesta de su esposa.

La escuchó suspirar y su sangre corrió más rápido.

Debía concentrarse en otra cosa para que su sangre no fuera a lugares especiales y no hacerle el amor a su esposa hasta el amanecer.

Decidió enfocarse en la imagen de una niña de ocho años con el cabello trenzado a un lado de su cabeza y sonrió al recordar.

\- Sí, lo hiciste…

-.-.-

 _Un Bankotsu más mayor, se encontraba sentado en el parque._

 _Con sus nueve años de edad, no encontraba qué hacer para que ésa insistente niña lo dejara en paz._

 _En la escuela ya estaban empezando a hablar sus otros compañeros._

 _Sobre la niña de cabello azabache trenzado, que todos los días lo esperaba afuera de la banca de su salón._

 _Si bien, se había sorprendido de encontrarla en la misma escuela que él, la mayoría de los días la ignoraba y pasaba de largo, dejando a la niña sola con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro._

 _No sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa idiota._

 _¿Qué no tenía amigos?_

 _Su mirada se tornó fría al recordar los rumores que tenían sus amigos, la opinión que tenían sobre que esa chiquilla estuviera alrededor de él._

 _Cruzó el pasillo, encontrándola en el banco de afuera del salón._

 _Solo que ésta vez no estaba sola._

 _Un niño de cabellos plateados la acompañaba. Y ella estaba sonriendo a carcajadas._

 _Sus puños se apretaron._

 _Y el que pensaba que no tenía amigos._

 _No sabía por qué lo hacía._

 _Si por lastima por ella o porque le gustaba escucharla hablándole todos los días._

 _Pasó de largo ignorándolos, cuando escuchó la chillona voz de la azabache gritándole._

 _Se giró y ella le sonreía saludándolo de lejos con la mano_

 _\- Buenos días, Bankotsu- dijo la niña alegre._

 _El moreno se giró y la dejó gritando sola como una loca._

 _Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa._

 _Sí, de verdad que le gustaba escucharla gritarle como una demente todos los días._

-.-.-

-Qué malo, Bankotsu. Y yo que te creía una persona decente- exclamó su esposa con un puchero adornando sus labios.

La tomó del cuello y la acercó a él.

Sus alientos chocaron entremezclándose entre sí, y depositó un beso en los labios de Kagome.

La morena cerró los ojos y posicionó las manos sobre los fuertes pectorales de su esposo.

Sí, estaba bastante segura de que ése era el lugar donde quería estar.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, los ojos del moreno brillaban con curiosidad inusual en ellos.

\- Dime cuándo te enamoraste de mí.

La azabache soltó una carcajada y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido.

\- Deberían haberte puesto Narciso, presumido…

-.-.-

 _Una joven muchacha de trece años se encontraba buscando a su mejor amigo. Se había encontrado con el hermano del moreno, Jakotsu, en el camino y lo había visto muy concentrado en unas revistas de moda._

 _Se encogió de hombros._

 _A pesar de sus gustos raros, Jakotsu era una persona genial y habían conectado muy bien la primera vez que asistió a la casa del moreno._

 _Jakotsu le había negado con la cabeza, como respuesta a su pregunta de si sabía en donde estaba el moreno._

 _Hizo un puchero._

 _Sabía que Bankotsu necesitaba su espacio, pero el chico no había acudido a la mesa en la que comían todos los días en silencio._

 _Pasó más de media hora, y como mala persona con respecto a su paciencia, se había colgado su mochila al hombro y cruzó los brazos por sobre su uniforme._

 _Hacia frío._

 _Caminó un buen rato, cuando encontró al moreno atrás de los salones, besándose con una pelirroja._

 _Sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos._

 _Había escuchado sobre el amor pero creía nunca haberlo experimentado._

 _Se dio cuenta de su error al sentir un inmenso dolor en su pecho._

 _Entonces era verdad de que el amor te golpeaba y ni siquiera te percatabas de cuándo y con quien será la persona de la que te enamores._

 _Una sonrisa triste adornó sus labios y comenzó a alejarse de la escena en silencio._

 _Estaba bastante feliz de que se había enamorado una vez, aunque fuera de su mejor amigo._

 _Solo que a veces te das cuenta de que esa persona quiere enamorarse de alguien más._

-.-.-

-¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado dramática?- cuestionó el moreno irónicamente.

La azabache se cruzó de brazos.

Idiota.

\- A veces creo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de quince años, Bankotsu- advirtió la mujer.

\- Entonces por eso no me hablaste en semanas- preguntó Bankotsu.

\- Sip.

\- ¿Y por eso jalaste de los pelos a Enju?- sonrió el moreno al recordarlo.

\- No. Eso fue por ser lo bastante descarados como para no tener vergüenza y tragarse y manosearse como pulpos enfrente de mí.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

A veces su esposa era lo bastante ingeniosa.

\- Y tú, ¿Cuándo sentiste por primera vez que estabas enamorado de mí?- le devolvió la pregunta su mujer.

El moreno sonrió.

\- Hablando de narcisicistas…

-.-.-

 _Bankotsu resopló frustrado._

 _Recién se habían enterado de las preferencias sexuales de su hermano Jakotsu._

 _Se frotó la cara con las manos y se acostó en su cama, mirando al techo._

 _A él no le molestaba que a su hermano le gustaran los hombres, de hecho, hace mucho que lo suponía y hacían bromas sobre ello todo el tiempo._

 _Pero en una de sus borracheras, se le escapó decirlo en voz alta._

 _Y su maldito viejo, que era un homofóbico los escuchó._

 _El viejo estaba lo suficientemente molesto. Ryu Hiba era un hombre que estaba más pendiente de su prestigio y su orgullo, que de sus hijos._

 _Había echado a Jakotsu de la casa, y el castaño molesto por la actitud de su padre le gritó que eso estaría mejor a estar soportando sus desprecios._

 _Jakotsu había hecho las maletas a toda velocidad y bajó corriendo las escaleras como si no soportara estar más en esa casa._

 _Su madre, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas le rogaba a su hijo menor que se quedase, pero el castaño estaba decidido a irse._

 _El moreno escuchó la puerta sonar y fue a abrirla, encontrándose con la azabache de pie, con unos jeans rasgados, converse y una blusa floja que dejaba su hombro al descubierto._

 _La observó con interrogación pintada en el rostro al ver su expresión enojada en el rostro._

 _\- Kagome, qué demonios…- dijo el moreno, pero no alcanzó a terminar, al escuchar la voz furiosa de la morena._

 _\- Hazte a un lado, Bankotsu, voy a hablar con ese estúpido hombre._

 _Y sin más, se hizo paso entre el umbral y el gran cuerpo de Bankotsu, aprovechando su pequeña altura._

 _Ése día había sido cuando escuchó a Kagome maldecir por primera vez._

 _Y también fue el día en el que Ryu Hiba recibió más insultos en toda su vida._

 _Aun recordaba la expresión seria de su padre, al tomar las maletas de Jakotsu y a ayudarlo a desempacar él mismo._

 _Estaba seguro de que estaban hablando en ése momento, y por la sonrisa de su madre, Midoriko, descifró que lo que fuera que hubiese hecho su chica había dado sus frutos._

 _Mirando al techo sonrió._

 _¿Su chica?_

 _Negó con la cabeza._

 _Por el momento no pensaría en eso_

-.-.-

La azabache lo miró con ternura reflejada en su rostro

\- Y desde entonces no puedes vivir sin mí- se mofó divertida.

El moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

La azabache bostezó y se acurrucó aún más si fuese posible en el pecho fornido de su amado esposo.

\- Sabes que nos daremos mas calor si estamos desnudos, ¿cierto?- cuestionó el moreno con ironía.

\- No. Aun no olvido lo entrometidos que son tus hijos.

\- ¿Mis hijos? ¿Te recuerdo de quien salieron?- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La azabache se sonrojó pero no contestó nada.

A Bankotsu le sorprendía que después de tanto tiempo, aún se sonrojara como una virgen.

La miró a los ojos, y comenzó a despojarse de prenda por prenda.

-Bankotsu...- murmuró la azabache

-¿Si?

\- Ninfómano.

El moreno soltó una carcajada y le besó la frente a su esposa, pero no por ello cedería a esos deseos.

-Kagome.

-Dime- respondió la morena.

\- Estas condenada ¿Sabes?- cuestionó el moreno con una sonrisa ladina y el brillo del deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Kagome lo acercó a ella y le plantó en los labios un beso cargado de pasión contenida

-Lo sé. Y no me importa desvestirte ahora, Bankotsu.

El moreno sonrió y siguió en su tarea.

Ambos se desvistieron mutuamente e hicieron el amor una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

¿Quién lo diría?

Que por solo pensar que alguien está ebrio pasaran tantas cosas deliciosas

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué opinan?_**

 ** _Espero que les guste y me digan qué les pareció por favor._**

 _ **Tengo expectativas de ustedes así que espero comentarios favorables jajaja**_

 ** _Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen inmensamente feliz... Bueno, aquí vamos:_**

 ** _La verdad lo siento por no responder ahora sus reviews pero tengo que escribir un ensayo y se supone que ya es mi hora de dormir ¬¬_**

 ** _Estoy muy contenta por que gané el 4to Lugar en el reto. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO :*_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Besos y que estén bien._**

 ** _Linitha-chan*_**


End file.
